The Story After the Book
by O.Tora
Summary: Just as Kat and Nat thought they were out of trouble and on their was to a nice, quiet vacation to Barbados when everything goes completely wrong!They get SHIPWRECKED and PIRATES! what will become of the young lovers?
1. Introduction

Its been about three months since Kit Tyler has seen Mercy, Judith, her Aunt, and Uncle in Wethersfield Conneticut. She remebers

saying goodbye to then I was at Nat's and her wedding. Such a tearful goodbye. But Kit would never forget the feeling of relief when

she left Wethersfield. Between the witch trail and the plauge it was enough for her to go crazy. But she was rescued by her love,Captain

Nataniel Eatonwho built her a house in Saybrook. Kit was happy to see Hannah again,it was like seeing someone you thought was dead.

"Kit, dear would you mind handing me the salt," Nat said bringing reality back to Kit. They were sitting at a table in the captain's quarters

of The Witch that was sailing to Barbados. Kit slid the salt over to Nat. "Kit are you okay? You seem kind of upset," Nat asked. "Yes

I'm okay its just this trip back to Barbados is bringing back alot of memories of the timeIfirst met you," Kit smiled. "Ah yes, i remeber!

Like when you dived into the water to save Prudence's doll and thats when Goodwife Cruff first started calling you a witch," Nat burst

out laughing. "Don't remind me! You know i could have died without you!" "Yes i know and i take good credit for it," Nat laughed some

more. "So are you excited to go back to Barbados?" "I sure am but i little sad to it will remind me to much of grandpa," Kit said bowing

her head down looking at her plate. Nat put his hand under her chin and picked her head up. "But just think this will sort of be like a

honeymoon. You know i fit this stop into our route..just for you," Nat said excitedly. Kit smiled and said,"Yes what would i do without

my Nathaniel Eaton! Threw good and bad we were strong, huh" "You got that right i think at one time or another we both put our life on

the line for each other," Nat said stretching back in his chair. Kit got up taking her plate and his over to a bucket of hot water. She

dunked them in the water and wiped them off. Nat got up and when she was done he wrapped his arms around her. "There is not any

other girl I'd rather be with right now."

REVIEW PLEASE AND DONT WORRY I ADD CHAPTERS FREQUENTLY


	2. Storm Approaches

Kit wooke up alone, in her and Nat's bed in the Captain's quarters,withher body beingtossed and turned from the rocking waves.

Kit sat up, swung her legs around, and touched her bare feet onto the cold wood of the ship's floor. She stood up kind of stubbling at

first. After she slid on a jacket she walked out onto the deck of the ship. She walked aft to were the steering wheel was, knowing Nat

would be there. While walking her long dark hair was blowing in the wind making her look more beautiful then ever. From this she heard

things such as "Look at that peice of brightwork" or "Before you know it she'll have a little son of a gun running around here!" At first

these comments bothered Kit but she learned to ignore them. Kit walked up to Nat who was steering his boat headway against the wind.

As she aproached she opened her arms wide and hugged him. "So great to see you my dear," Nat said smiling down at his beauty still

holding onto the wheel with on hand. "The wind is brisky today must be hard holding onto the helm, huh?"Nat nodded pushing some hair

behind Kit'sear so hecould see her face."Would you like to join me in the galley," Nat asked putting out an arm for Kit to take. She

took his arm and beforethey walked awayNat turned to Skipper, his first mate, and barked orders at him,"Keep her alee, you know

away from the wind. Keep her at a secure rate. If there is to much wind call me up and we'll have a give-way vessel." Kit couldn't help

but watch her husband give demands. She didn't know why she liked when he would shout orders but she sure did. When he was done

with his first mate he and Kit and walked belowto the galley.

The galley was busy with restless and hungry sailors andangry cooks that were to feed them. As soon astheCaptainwalked in the

whole galley got quiet. They all knew better than to actout infront of the Captain. "Wow from all this pipe down I can tell that Captain

Eaton is in my galley," said a man stepping out of a booby hatch. This man was head cook his name was Bluebeard. "Right you are

Bluebeard! I came down here to get a square meal with my wife," Nat said winking at Kit. "You want Bluebeard's food! His food will put

you on the binnacle list," joked a sailor. " God made the vittles but the devil made the cook," Kit laughed. Natchuckled while pulling out

a chair forher at a table. "Don't just stand there go to the scuttlebutt and get your Captain and his wife a drink," shoated Bluebeard to

another salior.

Nat sat down across from Kit at the table."So the weathers kind of bad but we're hoping if we don't get to much leeway we'll try to

get before the wind, to get to Barbados in two days!" "Nat thats wonderful but don't forget we have to stop in St.Lucia," Kit said tapping

her fingers on the wood table. Nat took Kit's drumming fingers, held them up to his face, and kissed them. "I'm very sorry about that Kit!

I tried to get out of it but I couldn't I need the money," Nat pleaded. Just then Bluebeard walked out with two plates one in each hand.

He slapped the plates down infront of Nat and Kit and said, "There you go! There's your square meal. For Mistress Eaton I made an egg

omelet with red and green peppers. And for Nat I made two over-easy eggs with strips of bacon!" "Beautiful Bluebeard thank you very

much," Kit said. Nat nodded to Bluebeard telling him he was dimissed. Bluebeard trotted back to his kitchen. Whilethey sat there eating

silently. Kit didn't know what to talk about with her husband. "He knows everything about me,"she thought to herself. "So..," Kit said.

"Skipper isdoing a give-way vessel without me! Sorry dear I must go," Nat said jumping up. He kissed her on the forehead and hurried

out. Kit sighed and looked down at her food. "Well Kit, this ship is his responsibility,"she thought to herself.She got up from the table

and walked up on deck. The wind was blowingso hard that she had to hold her blue dress down.Thats whensheheard men shouting on

the bow.

Nat was infront of the steering wheel surrounded by his sailors. Nat'soff white shirt was blowing so muchthatit became untucked

from his trousers. He shook his fist angerly at Skipper. Skipper didn't look to happy either, his face was red and his shaggy hair was in

his eyes."Captain we must stop, we're bein taken aback by the wind! And by the clouds I can tell it will rain," Skipper said. "So what we

anchor and thats it," Nat shouted. "Wow mabey Nat really cares about getting me to Barbados," Kit thought to herself while listening to

their conversation from the bow. "Nat this is a perfect anchorage spot now lets drop the anchor," another sailor hollered. "Do you know

how much money we'll lose bringing this shipment in late? St.Lucia isn't going to wait for us," Nat exclaimed. Kit suddenly felt like

someone put a knife threw her heart. "So he didn't even care about us in Barbados all he cared about was getting his pay check! I should

have known," Kit thought. Nat watched his finest sailors tie a cable to the anchor using the old fisherman's bend. About five men lowered

the anchor down. When the anchor brooke the surface of the watera loud splash could be heard. "Alright well thats it then in the morning

we'll see what can be done. Charlie and Mervin have the dogwatch tonight. As for the rest of you head down to the forecastle and get

some sleep! Mervin and Charlie wake me first if there is any trouble," Nat ordered. "Yes Captain," the sailors said. Nat walked over to

the side of the ship and watched the waves knocking the ship. Each roller was as big as the last. The wake was so big the waves went

about two feet above were the waterline was drawn on the ship. Nat inhailed the air heavy with salt. Cloosing his eyes he imagined Kit

and him on the beach of beautifulBarbados.He was interupted from hisdream by Skipper. "Ahh Sir I don't want to make you even

more mad at me but Kit was just saw running below deck with tears running down her face." "Oh God, what did I say this time! I just

don't know Skipper, I cann't be a good captain and husband at the same time! Its just not in the cards for me," Nat said putting his head

down into his hands that were resting on railing. "Well if you think giving her space is gunna help

your wrong. Get down there now and talk to her, you know see whats on her mind," Skipper said patting his captain on the back. "So

while you go that i'm getting some rest." "Thanks Skipper," Nat said making his way for his quarters.

**HEY PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK BACK FOR NEW CHAPTERS :)**


	3. Shipwrecked

Kit wooke up with a jump. Her head was throbbing with heavy pain. She rose her head just a little to relize she was on a beach.

Above her the sky was grayand the clouds were starting to move apart.Far away from her was The Witch it was up on shore and even

from the distance she was she could see a large gash in the starboard side of the ship.The sailors stood looking at it each rubbing their

chins and scratching their heads. The rest of the beach was cluttered with debris from the ship, most of it being shipments of supplies. Kit

was studdened, she tried to get up but her head hurt so bad she started to fall. Just as she was aboutto hit the sandBluebeard caught her

fall as he ran over. He let her lay down and held her head as her tired big brown eyes looked up at him. "Bluebeard what happened," she

said very tired like. "Well were should I start? Okay well last nightthe wind picked up very fast and it started to rain heavily. Your

husband, Captain Eaton felt so sorry about having to get the shipment to St.Thomas before Barbados that he picked up anchorand

sailed, hoping he would suprise you by getting to Barbados quicker. So, he sailed despite the rain and wind sayin it was just weather. I

wooke up during the pulling up of the anchor, incase you wondering how i know this. Well from caculations we were close to St.Thomas

when that rock stopped our plans," Bluebeard pionted to a large almost island like rock far away from them, he lifted Kit's head so she

could see it.The rock had jagged edges and it was very dark almost a black color."And that's it you,i mean my husband, hit it and

landed here." Bluebeard nodded at Kit with a pityful look on his face. "Wow! Do I feel bad! I wanted to get to Barbados so bad that it

caused us this," Kit said slowly closing her eyes. "No its not your fault, its not Nat's fault, its not anyones fault. Now you should rest, your

head must be killing you," Bluebeard said almost in a whisper. Kit opened her eyes slowly and said,"Oh yeah, why does my head hurt so

much?" "Well when we hit the rock everything on the ship...well shifted and you fell off your bed. You hit your head off the floor, or so

we think but thats what Nat thinks because thats how he found you." "Found me? You mean instead or steering he went to find me?"

"Well I guess you could say that. He handed the pressure onto Skipper as he scampered to find you. Because by that time everyone on

the ship was up and about. Thats why we think you were out for a little while, because noone on this planet could live through all that

movement! Now rest your eyes Kit," Bluebeard said patting Kit's hair.

Kit drifted off into silent sleep. In her dream she remebers the wreck. She dreamed..._Kit opened her eyes to the rocking of horrible _

_waves. Looking over she saw all her belongings falling off shelves and her bedstand was knocked over. Quickly she looked over _

_her shoulder noticing Nat wasn't there. As she went to get up, grab a housecoat, and run to find Nat the waves pushed her _

_forward. She began to fall heading face first just as she was about to hit the floor._ She wooke up with a sudden joult.

She was breathing heavy and sweat covered her face. She was scared, cold,and alone in the dark on the beach. "Nat! Nat were are

you," She screamed. Thats when she sat up and saw a bonfire close to her. Nat who was by the bonfire heard Kit and ran to her. "Kit

my darling! I'm so sorry! How are you," heasked as he sat next to her. "Just let me sit with you Nat, i'm fine," he said asshe rested her

head on his chest and he hugged her. They sat there quietly for a while just holding each other as they rocked back and fourth. "Nat," Kit

said looking up into his eyes. "Why did you try to get me to Barbados sooner?" "Kit I just love you so much andI felt bad when you

doubted that the other night," he uttered. "So you even faced the weather for me, even though you almost killed us," she laughed. Nat

gave her a look ofsorrow and said,"I know it was a stupid desision, I acted like a love sick puppy just like when I firstmet you. I wish I

could take the choice back but i cann't, enough said okay!" "I understand but so how are we going to fix the hole in the ship," Kit asked.

Nat looked up at the stars and sighed. "Don't worry about that Kit or just not today, we'll figure it out tomorow. As for now we got mats

out for everyone to sleep on I got one for you over closer to the bonefire," he said getting up then assisting her. When she wasstanding

he picked her up and carried her over to her mat, were she fell back asleep.

**read nd review!**


	4. Dax

_ Kit sat down at a small wooden table were Hannah was sitting sipping hot tea. Hannah stroked her cats fur while rocking _

_back and fourth in her chair. Kit smiled at Hannah and said, " Its so lovely here in Saybrook. It seems to perfect, you know Nat _

_and I." Hannah nodded still rocking back and fourth. Light shown down on Kit from a window very bright almost blinding. _

_Loud crashes rang in Kit's ears she became paniced and her world became black_. "Hannah! Hannah!" Kit yelled and felt a cold

sensation on her side. She opened her eyes; Kit was mad her fantasy of living in Saybrook was a dream. She knew one day it would be

reality but she wanted that day to be now. Looking over her side she relized the loud crashes were the waves and she sawthe trail she

leftinthe sandwere she rolled from her mat all the way down to shore. Each wave was hitting her and they sent a cold shiver down her

spine. Kit sat up and looked around up were her mat was she could see Mervin sleeping. Aside from Mervin she saw noone else. Kit

became paniced and hurried over to him. Shaking him violently she noticed a message written in the sand. It read, "_Mervin or Kit I took _

_the crew with me to explore the island be back soon, Nat_." After reading the message Kit rested her chin on her fist, Mervin still

sound asleep. Bored out of her mind, Kit drew in the sand. Astray lines and sharp angles anything that kept her hands busy. She began

digging up rocks and throwing them. Some soared threw the air ending its flight with a plump in the water. Others flew threw inelegantly

just barely reaching the water. With no more rocks around her, Kit began throwing sticks. Long or short Kit didn't care as long as

shehad something to do. "How boring," Kit thought, "Nothing to do, stuck on a wearisome island with noone to be with." Almost on cue

a wild dog came running, out of the forest, after a stick Kit threw. Kit was startled by the dog. She studied him closer, his fur was brown

but so dirty he looked black. He was also very skinny, so much so that Kit could see his ribs. The dog fetched the stick then dropped it

looking at Kit strangly. He began barking and stepping closer to Kit who was sitting straight up next to Mervin. Mervin started to wake

up from the dog's barksand very quietly said, "Kit what did u do?" "I did nothing all I did was-I-I-threw a stick," Kit said with the dog

still barking moving closer. Still on his side and whispering Mervin said,"Well throw another stick!" Kit moved her hand slowely over to a

nearby stick, the dog just watched. She threw the stick and the dog ran after it playfully. Mervin sat up as soon as the dog took off for the

stick. "Crazy thing that is, a wild dog you don't see that everyday. Must have been left here by some people. I mean if he wasn't he would

have attacked us by now. A normal wild dog doesn't play fetch!" Kit smiled and agreed then pionted to the message left by Nat. Mervin

read the message then pionted to the dog who was trotting proudly back over to them with the stick in his mouth. He dropped the stick at

Kit's feet and barked. "I guess that means another throw," Kit said picking up the stick and propeling it into the air. Kit looked over at

Mervin's tired face and said, "I'm thinking this dog needs a name!" Mervin gasped,"I know! What about Dax? Its French and means

water." Kit smiled and said, "Mervin you suprise me sometimes...Dax it is!" Both smiling they looked at Dax who was splashing around

in the water barking at it.

Sorry boring chapter but the next chapter includes pirates!


	5. Bad Sighting

Dax took to Kit very soon. When he got tired from fetch he sat down right next to her. He pushed Kit's hand with his nose till she

would pet him. Stroking Dax, she said, "I wish Nat would hurry up and get back!" Mervin nodded and walked over to a pile of coconuts.

"Want one," Mervin asked. "Sure! Thank you," Kit said smiling. He picked a nice looking coconut out of the pile and grabbed a sharp

pocket knife out of his back pocket. After inspecting the coconut he jabbed the knife into it and carved a small hole. "Here you go

Mistress Eaton. You can drink the coconut milk then if you like I can cut it and you can eat the meat," Mervin explained while handing the

coconut to Kit. Smiling she took the coconut but inside she thought, "How the heck am I supposed to live off coconuts! I sure do hope

we get out of here soon!" Mervin prepared his own coconut and sat down. Dax watched Kit anxiously as she drank from the rather small

coconut. They ate up the coconut meat, Kit even shared some with Dax. To pass the time Mervin suggested they played backgammon.

While Mervin drew the triangles in the sand Kit collected rocks that they could use as game peices. Twenty minutes later Kit moved her

last rock off the final triangle and jumped up in joy yelling, "I beat you! I beat you!" "Play again, Mistress," Mervin said setting up the

rocks. Another twenty minutes later Kit jumped up again. "You won again Missy! I cann't believe it you must be lucky," Mervin sighed.

"Its not luck, its skill!"

Kit and Mervin played backgammon till they could no longer move another rock. "Mervin, I'm starting to get nervous. Were is Nat?"

Mervin shooke his head,"All in good time Mrs." "I bet they are finding all sorts of things. Wood for a shelter, fresh water, fruit, berri-"

Mervin stopped mid sentence and stared out at the sea. His mouth was wide open like his eyes. Kit looked out at the ocean and relized a

big dark ship sailing toward them. "Oh Mervin isn't that wonderful we are going to be saved once and for all! Kind of an odd looking ship

but I'll take it i want to go home!" "Missy tell me what color flags is that ship flying," Mervin asked. "Why I cann't see...I don't see any

flags," Kit said. Finally Kit got it and she gasped in horror. "That's right...pirates!"

**review! and i promise next chapter is going to be great!**


	6. Run!

TRIED SOMETHING NEW WITH THE QUOTATIONS HEARD MINE WERE CONFUSING sorry**

* * *

** "Okay we have to find Captain Eaton" 

**Kit:** "You think Nat will know what to do?"

**Mervin:** "I sure hope so."

Mervin grabbed Kit's hand and they started running into the forest. Only five steps into their run Kit stopped.

**Kit:** "This horrid dress! How am I supposed to run with this thing on?!"

Mervin glared at the dress it was a modern late 1700 dress with elbow-length sleeves, very high waist band, and falling front.

**Mervin:** "I got an idea Mistress!"

Mervin got on his knees infront of her dress and began twisting it.

**Kit:**"Excuse me! What do you think your doing?"  
**Mervin:** "There all done."

Mervin was grinning at his invention. He tied the bottom of the dress in a knot so you could see her bare legs almost up to her knees.

**Kit:** "You better hope Nat isn't mad about this"  
**Mervin:** "He won't be after he finds out about these pirates! Now I beg your pardon Misstress but lets go!"

Mervin grabbed Kit's hand again and they kept running. Kit rolled her eyes thinking, "He doesn't even know were Nat is!" Just their luck they ran right into Nat and the crew. "Nat," Kit squealed running into his arms.

**Nat:** "Kit, Mervin the crew and I found this cave full of stolen gold and jewels! We think it belongs to...-"

**Mervin:** "Pirates! Yes Captian, Kit and I already know!"

**Bluebeard:**"What?! How do you know?"

Bluebeard and the crew was behind Nat listening.

**Kit:** "Because there is a pirate ship heading for the island at this very minute!"

Everyone stared at Nat with the same "what do we do now" look. "Ummmm...," Nat gulped.

**Nat:** "I think we should hide and wait till they leave."

**Random Crew Members:** "What if they stay a long time?" "What about our things?"  
**Nat:** "Pirates rarely stay in the same place for a long time so we should be okay. Kit were did you and Mervin see the ship?"  
**Kit:** "From were we set up camp"

**Nat:** "Okay so we can run back to the ship without being seen, grab all the stuff we can, and hide in a safe place."

**Skipper:** "Alright men, you heard the Captain hop to! We don't have much time lets go!"

**Nat:** "Kit darling we really need to hurry so I'm going to ask you kindly if you would run with us. I hate asking my wife to run in a beautiful dress but this could mean our lives."

**Kit:** "I understand Nat and Mervin already helped me with that by knotting my dress. I'm so scared Nat!"

Nat kissed her cheek and they began running with the others to the ship. It was hard for Kit to run as fast as Nat but she was trying her best. It didn't take them long to reach the ship. Before stepping out of the woods they moved there way to the stern so that the pirates would not see them. The men began climbing onto the ship.

**Nat:** "Kit stay here while I climb onto the ship."

**Kit:** "No Nat I have to go on! I have important stuff in there, like my jewlery!"

Nat looked around nervously.

**Nat:** "Fine Kit just please hurry!"

With Nat below her she climbed the rope lader going down the side of the ship.

**Kit to herself:** "I never realized how big the Witch is! Or how scarey climbing up a rope ladder could be"  
**Nat:** "Kit don't worry your not going to fall I'm right behind you.Someone up there help Kit when she reaches the top!"

When she finally got all the way up the ladder Bluebeard was standing there stretching out his hand.  
**Bluebeard:** "Take my hand Mistress Eaton! The ships lop-sided so your going to have to put your weight on me."

As quickly as possible Kit reached the captain's quarters. Bluebeard handed her a potatoe sack that she filled with some clothes, her great grandmother's doll, and her jewlery. In no time the whole crew was on the sand below the ship stuffing sacks.

**Nat:** "Okay men we're going to have to be fast we are going to run deep into the forest as far as possible till we reach a safe spot. We're also staying away from their treasure thats all they want."

**Skipper:** "But Captain how will we find our way back to the ship"  
Nat looked at his compass.  
**Nat:** "The ship is to the east we'll just follow that way. Now lets move!"

Kit threw her sack over her shoulder and followed the men. While running Kit felt something rub against her leg she jumped and realized it was Dax running along side her. He wimpered up at Kit and gave her a simpathetic look. Kit stopped to pet him when Mervin grabbed Kit's wrist.

**Mervin:** "Forget about that dog Mistress! We must move."

Without any protest Kit did. By the time Nat found a spot safe for his crew, Kit's feet were dragging and she was weary still hurt from her head injury. On the island was high cliffs but Nat found a space inbetween two very tall rocks small enough to be blocked off by more rocks but enough room inbetween for the crew to hudle together. The crew set their things down in the shaded area between the rocks.  
**Nat:** "Get up men don't think your done yet! Go out there quickly and find large rocks to block the entrance to this space so we can hide behind our made wall"  
While the crew scurried off Nat walked over to Kit. Nat opened his mouth to speak but before he could Kit said, "I dont want to hear another apologe." Nat laughed nervously.  
**Nat:** "You know me to well Kit. I just hope these pirates don't find us. Not only will they steal everything we have but they could also kill us." Kit's eyes widened.

**Nat:** "Oh, sorry Kit didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, ever!"

They kissed...

* * *

sorry this chapter took me so long but Next chapter the pirates are introduced!!!! comment please i'd love the feedback, constructive critisim is appreciated too!! SHOUT OUT TO LIZ MISS YOU!!!! WE'RE HANGING OUT THIS SUMMER!!!! 


	7. Captain Cole P Liota

That night everyone in the crew was quiet and still. The only noises that echoed in the forest cam from animals and the ocean. Aside from the whole pirates and shipwreck thing Kit couldn't help but think the forest was peaceful as she was lulled back to sleep.

* * *

Startled Kit wooke from a loud barking. Not quite sure of what she would see Kit opened her eyes rougly. Above her was Dax standing on one of the rocks barking and wagging his tail, behind him stood the pirates.

"Ah ha good job buddy! You led me right to them," laughed a ruggid looking pirate patting Dax. He was obviously their captian. Petrified with fear Kit didn't look at the men around her instead she glared at the captain. As pirates have horrible hygiene and scarey faces. This captain wasn't to bad his beard seemed to be groomed and had bits of gray. His hair was just past his ears and he had broad soliders.

The pirate elbowed one of the men in his crew, "Why look at his! A woman?! On board." Kit just then realized she was the only one awake and was being studied by pirates!

"Okay stay calm Kit!," Kit thought to herself while on her side. Just then the pirate jumped off the rock he was standing on with Dax and landed by her side.

"Are you awake Missy? Oh come on now stop hiding I see you," the pirate said leaning down lifting her head up with his dirty hand. Kit looked up into his eyes. His eyes were blue, green the color of the sea.

"Your a pretty one you are! Tell me Missy why are you here with these cowardly smelly men," the pirate said looking around at Nat's sleeping crew.

"Where is Nat," Kit thought to herself still in the pirates hand not able to look around for him.

"Um I'm the captain's wife," Kit finally sqeaked out. The pirate smirked and looked back at his crew.

"Oh no why did I tell him that what will they do now," Kit paniced still thinking to herself. The pirate let go of Kit chin, got up and gave her his hand for her to stand up. Kit got up patted down her dirty dress and stared straight into the Pirates eyes. The Pirate was quite suprised by her confidence.

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Captain Cole P. Liota. And you are?"

"I am Mistress Eaton," Kit said peering around her. She saw all the men sound asleep some snoring but still no signs of Nat. "_Mistress? _In case you haven't noticed I'M A PIRATE!" Captain Cole and his crew started laughing at her.

"Its Kit," Kit yelled then gasped. Captain Cole smirked again, "I like you Kit. I like you so much I think instead of brothering your husband's crew I'll just take you!" Gulping Kit started to step back away from the Captain when he grabbed her hand. He studied her hand and masaged her smooth skin with his thumb. At that moment Kit became more scared then anything, not only did she notice the gun strapped to Captain Cole but she became more worried of what he wanted from her. Suddenly Cole looked up at Bluebeard who was shifting in his sleep.

"Lets not waist time fella's! Now Kit this is my crew thats Smelly, Tubby, Stretch- call them what they look like," Cole laughed tugging at Kits arm. "Let get her to our ship!"

* * *

hope that was a good chapter let me know what you think about the characters and chapter i'll do it all over...if u liked it let me hear it! i need encouragement : ) 


End file.
